A Blade in the Dark
by The Chronic Name-Changer
Summary: Amestris has gotten itself into a civil war, and it falls to Daemonologist Marcus Liebemann and a squad of elite Amestrians to save the day. This Fic isn't "M" for nothing! Unfortunately, I must finish this prematurely due to unforeseen circumstances.
1. Chapter 1  Liebemann and Keller profile

**First Name:** Markus

**Last Name: **Liebemann

**Gender: **Male

**Second Name: **The Golem Alchemist

**Place of Work: **Fugitive Alchemist/Daemonologist

**Job description: **Daemonologists, or also known as Daemonists study daemons and are also responsible for any items that are created with daemons. After a few incidents in Central, the Fuhrer had decided to make sure that only high-ranking State Alchemists could attempt to join the Daemonists. However, after a certain failed experiment that mentally damaged Markus, the Fuhrer had ordered an execution on all Daemonists living in Amestris.

**Age: **28

**Favourite Colours: **None

**Favourite Animal: **None

**Favourite Food:** Sauerkraut, Bratwurst.

**Favourite Films: **None

**Favourite TV Programmes: **TV? In FMA? I think not.

**Favourite Books: **Central Study of the Human Anatomy - 1st Edition

**Favourite Music: **Recorded screams of the innocent probably count.

**Appearance: **Bald, emotionless, pale hazel eyes.

**Personality: **Has none after being possessed by some weirdshit daemon that fucked his mind up from an experiment that went tits-up in an annual Daemonist assessment. It destroyed his emotions and somehow managed to make sure the only way he would get pleasure was out of other people's pain. Before the "Liebemann" incident, he was a good-natured and respectful Alchemist who threw himself into his work (not that he was the best. Who ever is?).

**Religion: **None

**Schooling: **Unknown (Also known as not caring enough to make a school up.)

**Nationalities:** Amestrian

**Spoken Languages: **English (Seeing as that should be the only language spoken in Amestris… right?)

**Family (deceased): **(Father), (Mother), (Brother), (niece). I could carry on but they were pretty much killed by his "experiments".

**Past Relationships:** Had a fiancée but he kind of killed her after a failed "experiment".

**Current Relationships: **His instruments of torture.

**First Name:** Sven

**Last Name: **Keller

**Gender: **Male

**Second Name: **Cpt. Keller

**Place of Work: **On-duty: Central HQ. Off-duty: The Twin Swords pub in Risembool.

**Job description: **Typical soldier work that also involves a little of being undercover. Pub owner.

**Age: **26

**Favourite Colours: **Green

**Favourite Animal: **Dog

**Favourite Food:** Anything that has a large injection of alcohol.

**Favourite Films: **None

**Favourite TV Programmes: **Last time I checked, Amestris HAD no television.

**Favourite Books: **EmptyWood Professor (What?)

**Favourite Music: **He has been known to be obsessed with tapes of military march music.

**Appearance: **Short black hair. Grey eyes.

**Personality: **Sven is really just your typical run-of-the-mill soldier who is enough of an asshole that it's a wonder how he managed to rise to the rank of Captain. He does quite a few undercover work, however he has came into blows with his Commanding Officer, Arbitrator General Roy Mustang over being kept off-duty. Addicted to the illegal drug "Shot". Has few friends, but he is extremely loyal to those who are.

**Religion: **None.

**Schooling: **Not Applicable.

**Nationalities:** Amestrian

**Spoken Languages: **English (Seeing as that should be the only language spoken in Amestris… right?)

**Family (deceased):** Daughter: Eline. Parents: Deceased. Siblings: Only child.

**Past Relationships:** None of any interest.

**Current Relationships: **Engaged to Maria Ross.

**JDA (A): **If anyone has any questions then please go ahead and ask me them. Constructive criticism is welcome but flamers/trolls will be ignored and sent a barrage of "DESU". No exceptions.


	2. Chapter 2  Prologue

**JohnDoeofAnonymous's "A Blade in the Dark", a Full-Metal Alchemist Fanfiction**

**Prologue - (Der Anfang) (1)**

_Five years previously, somewhere in Central, Amestris…_

"No… this can't be happening!" Markus gaped at the chamber facing a few feet away. Stood at the doorway, the woman who he loved dearly was howling a banshee's cry, her face distorted in extreme fear as she saw the chamber shake violently as the daemon **(2)** inside battered brutally in an attempt to escape from its prison. "The Echo Chamber was meant to hold the bastard! Jana, get out of here, Goddamit!" Shock and fear kept Jana from breaking her scream, and in her terror, piss ran down her legs from loss of bladder control. The hammering got more brutal, a maddening set of beats every split-second. Dents started to materialise on the titanium frame, and a terrible shriek emanated from within the oblong casket. Markus sank to his knees, his entire body shaking in wretchedness.

_All of my hard work… Two fucking years of hard work trying to achieve the ultimate task, and it's come down to this? _His thoughts raced through, somehow managing to pierce the primal fear that was unleashed on his person. The pounding got ever faster, until it was beating every split-second, a horrific devil's rhythm jack hammering into Markus's mind. The shrieking was by then deafening, and the basement light blinked sporadically. After what seemed to be hours, the light died out completely. The beating and horrible screams accompanied it a second later.

There was just silence for a few brief and horrible moments, as the Daemonist gathered his bearings. The still-functioning cyan light that came from a circular window that was hammered onto the chamber gave the only light in the basement, and he could see Jana still at the doorway. The size of her eyes were magnified, reflecting what she could see. Markus staggered to his feet and walked to Jana. His feet felt as if they were carrying lead, and as he reached his fiancée, he wanted to just grab her, and run from that God-forsaken room, as far as they could, away from the daemon that lay in that chamber…

"Jana…" No response. She stood as stiff as a board, and her eyes were still staring straight at the chamber. The light still shone in her eyes, eerily making them look simply blue. A solitary tear ran down her cheek, as she reached the inevitable epiphany that she was going to die.

Markus gently grabbed Jana's arm, and shook it with the same level of force. "Jana babe, it's OK, it's stopped." She sadly shook her head, and slowly raised her finger towards the chamber. Markus turned his head to see what she was pointing at, and what he saw raised every hair on his body. The door was open, the hinges gently swinging in the underground breeze. Markus could feel his lover's shoulders shake, as she started to sob piteously.

_Oh no… God, no… Please no…_ Markus bit his lip, shook his head violently. Instinct told him to run, he had no choice! Yet somehow he couldn't run. Shock, and fear kept his legs still. A horrible howl, which sounded like a tortured animal broke out. It somehow started to get closer, and as Markus opened his mouth, as soon as he tried to lift his feet to run to the door, he fell to the ground on his knees. He shook for a second as the monster entered his body, as his own scream became one with the daemon's and his vision blacked out…

1) Der Anfang is German for "The Beginning", or "The Start".

2) A daemon is something I decided to introduce into the FMA world. With a little hope I can make it seem a little less…. Mary Sue-ey! :D

JDA: Well, what can I say? This is my first attempt at trying to write something that's more novelistic (if that's a real word? (Edit: It is.)) So I'd appreciate it if you read and review, danke!


End file.
